Sometimes Love is Just not Meant to be
by Corrode
Summary: The way he smelled. The rumores of his being risen from retribution. And his brother looking at Jo like she should know where the man she once loved, still loved-had gone. Dean was like a daydream, too fast to fade,too strong to forget.


**Okay, one shot on Jo and Dean. Takes place during time Sam is off with Ruby and Dean is headed back in his angel Dilorean to see his mom and dad and grandparents. I wanted some closure on the whole Dean Jo thing so I created my own…I still hope she will come back this season at least for a few episodes as a hunter, a fully matured hunter because the interplay between the characters would be great. After all, Jo really did like Dean….and I think I can identify with that one. This is just however a first draft and it is late…so I hope it turns out okay. Love and plot bunnies to all.------Corrode**

_**Sometimes love is just not meant to be**_

There was something different about Sam. Something she couldn't place and wasn't sure she wanted to. He'd always been tall, imposing and brooding in a way that made a gal either cringe and slink away or want to find out more about the man. Somehow, even his height had been superseded, left behind in the wake of this impossible new vibe that surrounded him. Jo shrunk against the splintered bar stool the closer he came the further she wanted to move- yet more questioning she became.

The swagger was new and reminded Jo of Dean, there were no doubts…no insecurities…….Jo wondered just what had happened to Sam. But even with all the improvements, she couldn't help but notice the tired lines around his eyes, the same lines his brother had-only she had figured Dean's formed by years of sarcasm. And then there was the tiny twitches in his hands and fingers as if they were ever ready for the need to defend, to destroy.

If Jo ever thought Sam Winchester was a haunted man, she'd never seen just how haunted he would become. Yet, Jo kept her distance like she was hunting him, for some reason though she felt he already knew she was there. He was with some young burnet looking thing, elbow to elbow as if they were lovers and Jo wouldn't be surprised to find out that they were, they had that comfortable look about them -the kind only people who had been intimate had.

She wondered what had happened to the puppy eyed boy she had met so many years before. Jo was curious but afraid of the answer. And if only a few years had changed Sam so much, then what had become of her Dean. It was ridicules to stile think of Dean in that way, as if he had ever belonged to her. But Jo found herself worried now, that perhaps Dean had never really belonged to himself either.

She thought about sliding out the back door, pretending their knowing of each other was nothing and would remain that way. But it was too late for such dramatics and the man who now stood so few feet away, was one of the only people left-closing time as they called it was coming to a head.

So, cleaning -rubbing the cloth over the old worn wood of the bar top Jo waited. She waited for Sam to come to her-giving him the choice in the matter, took it out of her hands. She could smell him even as he approached, clean shaven with the underline of sulfur-so the rumors had been true, and Jo tried not to cringe.

She'd heard the other hunters talk as they came in and tried to turn her ears away from stories of the demon blooded hunter and the angel risen older brother. Jo had even had herself convinced until now that it was foolish gossip or someone else entirely. But her own hunter nose was more developed now and there was no mistaking the scent of demon. Should she be afraid of Sam? She remembered the run in she had had with the possessed Sam, the way the demon had completely taken over his body. If he had demon blood in him, would it change the man who played host? Could she take that chance?

Jo tried hard to ignore the closing in of his feet, the footsteps coming steadily closer. She tried to remind herself that Sam was like family….and that she was no little girl anymore. She wondered about Dean and why he wasn't here, why Sam would even stop in at her place.

That's right this was her place now. Jo had rebuilt the roadhouse even when her mother had declared it a lost cause. Her mom had insisted it would just be burnt again- especially in the middle of this war. After, the demon gate had been opened her mother didn't seem to hold much hope for anything anymore, and Jo supposed her Ma was just tired of the life, the life that left a dangerous stain on anyone who came too close. Jo didn't care, she'd rebuild as many times as it took….as long as it was hers-the hunters needed a place now more than ever to regroup.

Jo glanced quickly around, wanting to see how many witnesses there would be or helpers if she had to fight. But along with the sounds of his shoes and the smell of his body, Sam was suddenly just not there. Jo's hackles bristled- hunter instinct kicking into gear. She knew she was not crazy when she spotted glaring brunet over by the darkest pool table, the one Ash had claimed his own all those years ago. It made Jo angry to see this bitch staring her down from an old friends post.

'' Were closing…..'' Jo declared, giving her own glare back with a curved sarcastic lip.

'' I didn't come for the service, think you might have some business with a friend of mine in back….'' the burnet stated bluntly.

'' You're not his usual type……surprised he hangs around you at all….but then again I suppose demon blood will change a man…'' Jo threw down her rag, running her tongue along the inseam of her teeth, she was raring for a battle- it had been too long indeed.

'' Your more perceptive than I gave you credit for..'' the burnet hissed, Jo stood with feet braced but was stopped short by his voice.

'' Jo….'' she turned to see Sam peering out from the shadows in the back, his eyes steady on her own….it was something important, or at least he thought so.

'' As much as I love a good cat-fight, I need to talk to you…'' and the bastard actually smiled, when had Sam found a sense of humor she wondered.

'' Why should I trust you Sam….'' Jo asked arms crossed over her long plated hair. Sam actually looked hurt by that statement but not for long, he recovered with an unwavering look.

'' I don't bite Jo and I wasn't asking-no's an option you don't have….'' Jo waited for the punch line but when she saw one wasn't coming, she decided to hear him out-to hope there was still part of the Sam she used to know somewhere in there.

'' Alright Winchester, but don't expect any mercy if you try what you did last time….'' and Jo followed him through the swinging doors to the back.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'' He's disappeared…….'' Sam stated as if the news should be shocking to Jo.

'' Perhaps, you should keep a tighter leash next time-Dean hasn't been my concern for a while…..he walked out of that part of my life….'' Jo sat crossed legged on a stool lighting a long menthol cigarette and settling to muse over things. Surprisingly, Sam gave a very astonished Jo a once over, from the tips of her slender ankles to the dark set eyes that were now dilating with suppressed reaction. Where in the hell had Sam learned that look from? Jo clenched her legs together as if it would stop the throbbing there at her center. But Sam only smiled as if he knew how she would react, and been confident in her reaction to him.

'' He's not the same Jo…..he's changed since his time in the pit…''

'' Seems he's not the only one….'' She spoke her tongue resting on her lips in thought, she could feel the thump in her veins like a tempo as Sam's eyes caught hers and absorbed her meaning.

'' No, he's not…..'' Sam's large hand rested on her leg, and he looked down- a wicked gleam in his hazel eyes.

'' And what about your girlfriend….'' Jo asked as Sam's fingers ran the length of her skirt, barely touching –teasing her flesh before pulling into a wider grin.

'' Ruby doesn't own me Jo…..nobody owns me…..not anymore.'' And his mouth had captured Jo's before she had the chance to deny how much she wanted this intimacy.

But Sam wasn't his brother, and pretending that she felt the same way about both was a lie she didn't want to create. But Sam's large fingered hands were already tangled in her hair, and his tongue slipping beneath the underline of her jaw. Jo had to push with all her strength, emotional- the ideas that mingled like dancing lovers and tingled in all the right places. She would not, could not replace Dean with Sam. It was too unfair. Jo broke away long enough to speak.

'' Is this what you came for Winchester..?'' The sir title of his name caught Sam off guard and the lust cleared from his eyes as if it had never been there.

'' No……'' Sam stated, running his hands through his hair and looking more like the old Sam Jo remembered.

'' Then why…..why even pretend we ever had that between us?''

'' I don't know…'' Sam answered. Joe crossed her arms not about to take the cop out answer. Sam looked at her and she could see things in his eyes, dark like bruises that would go unanswered. But as he turned away brows drawn tight into a frown he spoke.

'' Guess, I just wanted to know, for once and for all how much you really felt for Dean…..''

'' It was a ploy…'' Jo said, disturbed Sam would stoup, to such a level.

'' I need to know Jo….if you have heard anything….It hasn't been that long but when I went out…'' Jo interrupted.

'' With Demon Bitch number one I'm guessing….''

'' It's complicated…..''

'' And you've changed Sam Winchester……'' Jo looked him in the eyes, seeing as much as she could before Sam reverted his gaze. And the bruised undercarriage, the trembling lids said all Jo needed to know.

'' We've all changed…'' Sam replied, with a tired edge to his voice that made it hard not to comfort him.

'' But, a demon Sam……last time I ran into you with a demon…..you, it, she……what ever tried to kill me…And the last I checked demons were at the top of your to kill list….''

'' I have my reasons Jo…'' Sam's voice became louder, his eyes determined. And Jo knew she would get nowhere with this line of questioning.

'' Okay…..Fine then…Dean, you seen him with your own eyes….cause all I've heard are rumors. And if some of the guys in here knew who you were….I'd have one heck of a bloody mess to clean up before morning. So, you better get to the point before anyone finds me missing…..tough days, these days you know….'' Jo shrugged. And crossed her thin arms, ready to be rid of this Winchester reminder, ready to forget about Dean and how much she wanted to see him.

'' I have seen him…..'' Sam looked at her with pity in his eyes, and this upset Jo….Sam was too observant and it made her uncomfortable, she didn't want pity she just wanted to forget.

'' Have you…or even heard anything….'' he asked, turning those puppy eyes on her as he touched her arm. Jo pulled away abruptly.

'' Not since that night….'' Jo responded quietly, sadly, and dropped her gaze.

'' I'm sorry Jo.''

Jo couldn't bring the effort up to be angry; the sincerity she heard in Sam's voice was too real, too raw. Sam had known his brother longer than anyone; he understood Dean's ideals….The reasons behind why there were no lasting relationships for Dean. For Dean, duty came first, oh yes Dean had loved but could never allow himself to be loved. It was his strength and his curse.

'' It's okay Sam, it's been a long time…''

'' If it makes you feel any better….I wish things were different….'' Sam offered a small smile that never touched his eyes.

'' But there's not Sam….No use thinking about change…..Just going on….'' And Jo let it go at that. Sometimes, love was just not meant to be.


End file.
